Gestaltlose Könige
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS - RusAmi - 1945 mit ein paar Einblicken in den Kalten Krieg - Alfred läd Ivan zu einer Schachpartie ein, nach seinen Regeln...


Salute,

nun es wieder ein RusAmiOS geworden. Das einzige was ich zum Anmerken habe, ist folgendens. Die Passagen, welche diesen Text durchziehen sind für einmal keine Flashbacks, sondern genau das Gegenteil, ein kurzer Blick in die Zukunft. Die ganze Rahmenhandlung verläuft somit nach dem Kriegsende 1945 ab.

Verschwommene Könige

1945 – Deutschland

Als sie sich an das Schachbrett gesetzt hatten, waren sie beide noch in Hochstimmung gewesen. Was, aber vielleicht an dem vergangenen Sieg lag, den sie vor kurzem davon getragen hatten. Ein bitterer Sieg war es gewesen, besonders für Ivan. Wie viele seiner Kinder dafür den Tod gefunden hatten, stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ganz fest, aber dennoch hatten sie gesiegt.

Noch in den ersten zögerlichen Zügen, wurde die Wodkaflasche zwischen ihnen hin und her gereicht, während sie, so typisch für den Anfang, nur Bauern versetzten, um sich ihres Spielfeldes bewusst zu werden. Nach kurzer Zeit, wo Alfreds Farmer heldenhaft ein russisches Bäuerlein geschlagen hatte, lehnte sich dieser zurück und spülte sein Stamperl Wodka mit Cola nach. Schelmisch lugte er zu seinem Spielpartner.

„Du, Braginskis!"

Ivan hob den Kopf vom Spielbrett, erstaunt dass der Amerikaner ihn so unpersönlich mit dem Nachnamen ansprach. Aber es war immerhin besser als Russland. Mit einem Grummeln, gab er zu verstehen, dass er sich angesprochen fühlte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit Einsatz für jede verlorene Figur spielen?"

„Meinst du eine Version von Strip-Poker für Schach, Genosse?"

Alfred zog eine Grimasse beim letzten Wort, doch nur kurze Zeit später tauchte sein arrogantes Grinsen wieder auf.

„Das peppt das ganze Spiel ein wenig auf."

Ivan nickte langsam und zog sich den schweren Mantel aus, bevor er sich, aber dann gleich wieder dem Spiel widmete, indem er auf den Platz seines tragisch dahingeschiedenen Bauern, einen Läufer nachrücken ließ. Dieser nahm auch gleich Rache an den weißen Bauern. Alfred seufzte nur theatralisch, schlüpfte aus seiner geliebten Bomberjacke und ließ sie vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten. Ivan grinste nur und machte den nächsten Zug.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und der unbeschwerte Ausdruck in Alfreds Augen verschwand, um einen harten, arroganten Blick Platz zu machen. Auch Ivan verspannte sich immer mehr, hielt jedoch seine Fassade erfolgreicher aufrecht als der Amerikaner. Zug um Zug begann sich ein folgenschwerer Konflikt zusammen zu brauen, welcher bald jeden Winkel des Schachbrettes dominierte.

-

*1945 – Vorboten der Korea Krise

Verzweifelt versuchte sich der zierliche Koreaner aus dem straken Griff des Russen zu winden, doch Ivan hielt ihn einfach zu sehr an sich gepresst, während er grinsend dem Amerikaner mit dessen „Seite", welche er mehr hinter sich her schleifte als zog, nachsah.

Auch wenn er bei der Aufteilung, es nicht geschafft hatte, das ganze Land unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen, so hatte der Aschblonde das Gefühl, dass diese Runde an ihn ging, schließlich blieb ihm ja das, was er begehrte.

Warum machte es ihnen Mutternatur nur so einfach und hatte Korea einst ein Zwillingspaar als Repräsentanten geschenkt?

Gut, er werde sich nicht über diesen Umstand beschweren, denn es erleichterte die ganze Sache erheblich. Dennoch empfand er es trotzdem als Wink der geschichtlichen Ironie.

Nun hatte der junge Asiate sogar begonnen in seinen Arm zu beißen, jedoch erreichte er aufgrund mehrerer Kleidungsschichten gar nichts.

Wie gut es doch tat Alfred von hinten zu sehen, dachte Ivan noch zu sich, bevor er sich mit seiner „Beute" umwandte.

-

Alfreds Grinsen gewann an Intensität, als er es offenbar geschafft hatte, Ivans Zug auszumanövrieren. Ivan hingegen zog sich verärgert das Hemd aus, um dann mit nacktem Oberkörper, welcher nur von seinem Schal bedeckt wurde, seinen Zug zu machen. Er ließ die beiden Türme in ihrer Pattstellung und versuchte nun, mit einem Läufer Alfred von der Flanke aus einen Schlag zu versetzen.

-

*1948 – Berliner Blockade

Ungläubig starrte Ivan aus dem Fenster. Hinter ihm konnte er Gilbert schadenfreudig gackern hören.

„Niet, das haben sie nicht gewagt", hörte er sich immer wieder flüstern.

Erst die Währungsreform und nun machten sie seinen Protest gegen diese Maßnahme zu Nichte. Ein weiteres Flugzeug flog vorbei und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er schwören, dass es die Maschine dieses dauergrinsenden Deppen von Übersee war. Nochmal fluchte er auf Russisch und wandte sich dann ab. Als er beim Verlassen des Raumes, an seiner Partie von Deutschland vorbei kam, welche kurz davor war, sich vor Lachen am Boden zu rollen, versetzte er diesen einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Während Gilbert vor Überraschung und Schmerz nach Luft schnappte und keuchend einsackte, ließ Ivan die Türe hinter ihn zuschlagen.  
Wenn es wirklich so war, dann sollte sich dieser Ami, welcher seit kurzem an ihn zu kleben schien wie einer dieser grässlichen amerikanischen Kaugummis, und seine Verbündeten warm anziehen.  
Sie würden ihn noch kennen lernen und der russische Winter konnte verdammt kalt werden.

-

Ivan lächelte Alfred mit seinem, ihm so typischen naiven, Lächeln an, als er mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk den Läufer schlug und ihn mit seinen langen Fingern vom Spielfeld entfernte. Auf jeden Fall, hatte es den gewünschten Effekt. Der Blonde erdolchte ihn wutschäumend mit Blicken, während das Hemd und die Krawatte den Boden küssten. Sie hatten zwar beide nun ihre Läufer verloren, doch im Spiel der Macht musste man eben Opfer bringen. Zornig schnappte sich der Amerikaner die Flasche Wodka, welche neben dem Brett stand und nahm zu großen Freunde des Russen einen tiefen Schluck, ohne wie anfänglich zu husten oder zu prusten.

-

*1962 - Kubakrise

„Hau ab, Bolschewik!", fauchte ihn Alfred an, der, kaum dass er die Rampe des Flugzeuges verlassen hatte, auf ihn zugestürmt war. Um seine Worte zu untermauern, hatte ihn das amerikanische Energiebündel, sogar am Schall gepackt und zog kräftig daran, offenbar in der Hoffnung ihn dabei zu erwürgen. Ivan behielt sein Grinsen aufrecht, wohlwissend das Kuba hinter ihnen auftauchte, um ihm den aufgebrachten Amerikaner wortwörtlich vom Hals zu schaffen.  
„Alfred, was fällt dir ein, meinen Gast an den Kragen zu gehen!", wies nun der Kubaner scharf den Amerikaner zurecht, welchen er, immer noch vorsichtshalber im Genick gepackt hielt. Alfred verfiel in irres Lachen. Es war ein kaltes Auflachen, bei dem es sogar der UdSSR kalt den Rücken runterlief. Ohne Anstand, zeigte der Amerikaner mit dem Finger auf den Russen.

„Der da, ein Gast! Das ich nicht lache."

Pedro verzog wütend das Gesicht, sodass das Ende der Zigarre auf den Boden zeigte, während er vorsichtig den Kleineren auf die Beine stellte.

„Ob es dir passt oder nicht, Amerika! Ich kann selber entscheiden, wer bei mir Gast ist und wer nicht."

Der Angesprochene ignorierte diese Aussage und blitze zornig seinen Rivalen an.

„Ich sage es nur einmal, Russland. Hau mit deinem ganzen Krempel, hier ab."

Vorsichtig und langsam bewegte sich Ivan auf den Amerikaner zu. Sein Lächeln nahm dieses gewisse Etwas an, für das er unter den anderen Nationen berüchtigt war. Ohne den warnenden Blick seines Verbündeten zu beachten, bückte er sich zu Alfred runter, sodass nur ein geringer Abstand ihre Gesichter trennte und er den Atem des anderen auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue?"

-

Unter Alfreds Argusaugen, zog sich Ivan in aller Gemütlichkeit zuerst die schweren Stiefel und dann die Socken aus. Der Jüngere hatte seinen Willen bekommen, aber das war nur ein kurzer Rückschlag. Er hätte auch seine Königin ziehen lassen können, aber dann wäre das Spiel womöglich außer Kontrolle geraten und im Moment machte es Ivan einfach zu viel Spaß, um es so enden zu lassen. Außerdem setzten eben die angenehmen Nebeneffekte des Alkoholkonsums ein, und eine leichte Erregung schlich sich in die Raumatmosphäre ein. Doch weder Ivan, noch Alfred, wollten sich eingestehen, dass diese nur zum Teil aus der Menge des konsumierten Alkohols resultierte.

-

* 1965 Vietnam

Ivan sah auf als sich die Türe, zu seinem Arbeitszimmer öffnete. Hoa, in der schlichten Tracht ihres Volkes gekleidet, trat ein. In ihrer Begleitung befand sich China. Ivan runzelte die Stirn. Zwar gaben sich Yao und er nach außen kameradschaftlich, doch die politische Distanzierung ihrer beider Länder belastete ihre Beziehung zueinander bis zum heutigen Tag noch immer schwer. Der Russe machte die Mappe, über welche er gebrütet hatte, zu und blickte erwartungsvoll zu seinen Gästen. „Genossin. Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen. Was macht der Krieg?"  
Obwohl er sich nicht nach ihrem Empfinden erkundigt hatte, konnte er ihr ansehen, wie schlecht es um sie stand. Trotz der sauberen Kleidung, waren die Wundverbände deutlich zu sehen und einer Dame zu sagen, wie schlecht sie aussehe, wäre vielleicht ehrlich gewesen, aber nicht der Etikette gemäß. Also schwieg er in diesem Punkt. Die Vietnamesin schnaubte verärgert.

„Wie es darum steht… Gerade Sie, Genosse Braginskis, müssten es ja am besten wissen."

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie auf die unscheinbare Mappe. Ivan lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete die Beiden.

„Was kann ich für meine Genossen denn tun?", fragte er dann betont freundlich. China und Vietnam tauschten Blicke aus, bis dann die Schwarzhaarige das Wort an den Russen richtete. „Alfred hat mir Verhandlungen in Aussicht gestellt."

Nur für einen Wimpernschalg verschwand das fröhliche Lächeln aus Ivans Gesicht, doch dann hakte er mit seliger Stimme nach.

„Und was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

„Das sich das kapitalistische Schwein nach Amerika scheren soll!"

„Braves Mädchen."

-

Mit vor unangenehmer Überraschung geweiteten Augen sah ihn Alfred an und legte dann zögerlich die Hände an seiner Unterhose an, um aus ihr zu schlüpfen. Da beugte sich sein hünenhafter Spielpartner vor. Nicht besonders zärtlich zog er das Gesicht des Amerikaners zu sich und legte seine Lippen über die des kurzweiligen Verlierers. Rau und unsensibles fuhr seine Zuge über die Unterlippe des Blonden und verschaffte sich gewaltsam Eintritt. Alfred brachte auch keine ernstzunehmende Verteidigung auf und erduldete alles, vor Schreck erstarrt. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lang und Ivan ließ sein noch immer erstarrtes Opfer los, wobei er sich mit einem seligen Grinsen auf den Lippen wieder hin setzte.

Während er sich den süßen Geschmack von Cola, welche der Kuss bei ihm auf der Zunge hinterlassen hatte, mit Wodka aus dem Mund spülte, wischte sich Alfred ungläubig über den Mund. Bevor er sich wieder seinem Zug widmen konnte, sah dieser unsicher zum Russen.

„Du kannst deine Short bis weiterem anlassen. Genosse. Ich habe meinen Einsatz bekommen.", meinte Ivan gutgelaunt und deutete mit der Wodkaflasche auf das besagte Kleidungstück. Mit rotem Kopf verschob Alfred seinen Turm, um nachher ein wenig verzweifelt seine Arme über den Schoß zu kreuzen. Doch der Grund für diesen spontanen Anlass an Prüderie, war dem anderen Spieler nicht entgangen.

-

*1980 – Boykottierung der Olympischen Spiele in Moskau seitens Amerika

Alfred sah amüsiert zu Ivan, welcher für einmal beim Anblick des Amerikaners offen vor Wut schäumte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Amerika!"

Lässig lehnte sich der Jüngere gegen die Wand, wobei er das eine Bein leicht über sein Standbein kreuzte.

„Ach, glaubst du etwa, ich könnte es nicht. Soweit ich weiß, ist es die freie Entscheidung jedes Landes, ob derjenige mitmacht oder nicht", meinte er dann, nachdem er den wütenden Russen mit seinen überheblichen Blick lange genug getriezt hatte. Ivan beherrschte sich seine Faust nicht in das grinsende Gesicht seines Gegenüber zu versenken und ihm womöglich nicht nur Texas, die Brille, zu zerschlagen, sondern auch die amerikanische Nase zu brechen. Drohend hob er dennoch seinen Arm.

„Erst mischt du dich in meinen Krieg mit Afghanistan ein und dann neidest du mir auch die olympischen Spiele? Weißt du wie lächerlich du dich machst?"

Jetzt hatte er den Stolz getroffen, denn Alfred blitzte ihn mit warnenden Augen an.

„Pass auf was du sagt, Bolschewik."

„Wo ist dann dein Problem?"

Mit einem Ruck stieß sich Alfred von der Wand ab und schlenderte langsam an Ivan vorbei. Als sie auf gleicher Anhöhe waren, hielt der Amerikaner neben ihn an, wobei er stur geradeaus sah.

„Du und dein Scheiß Moskau sind mein Problem."

-

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Ivan aus dem Schlaf. In einem noch leicht benebeltem Zustand stellte er in den nächsten Minuten Folgendes fest:

Erstens er war nackt. Selbst seinen heißgeliebten Schal hatte er abgelegt.

Zweitens zog sein Gesäß unangenehm, und zusätzlich erschien es ihm, als würden alle Tanzbären des Ostens in seinem Kopf eine stürmische Polka tanzen. Nur weil er als trinkende Nation verschrien war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er am nächsten Morgen keine Retourkutsche aufgrund massiven Alkoholgenuss bekam.

Drittens musste er einen ständigen Kampf, um seinen Platz im Bett führen. Alfred hatte sich mit vollem Einsatz seines Körpers, quer über die Matratze ausgebreitet und unbewusst begonnen den viel größeren und schwereren Russen abzudrängen.

Ivan verzog leicht das Gesicht, als er sich aufrichtete. Wenn er die nächsten Tage nicht gut auf seinem Stuhl am Verhandlungstisch sitzen werde können, dann wusste er jetzt schon, sehr wohl, wer dafür leiden würde. Sein Bettgenosse gab einen Schnarcher von sich, und rückte nach, als wieder ein wenig Platz frei wurde, aber zu Ivans Glück wachte der andere nicht auf. Er fuhr sich leicht durch die Haare und verharrte so, die Hände in den aschblonden Schopf vergraben. Sie hatten Schach gespielt und Cola wie auch, oder besser gesagt, vor allem Wodka dabei getrunken. Warte, Korrektur, sie hatten „Strip-Schach", gespielt.

Gut, so weit dazu.  
Mühsam, versuchte der Russe die weiteren Geschehnisse im Kopf beieinander zu halten. Doch einzelne Gedanken entflohen geschickt seinem Zugriff und verschwanden im Alkoholnebel, welcher sein Gehirn noch immer fest umklammert hielt.

Er wusste nicht einmal, wer die Schachpartie gewonnen hatte. Aber er erinnerte sich an den einen Kuss, während des Spieles und an die, welche nach dessen Ende gefolgt waren. Erfolglos versuchte er sich des Filmrisses zu entledigen, um zu erfahren, was zwischen dem Spiel und dem Augenblick, wo sie sich beide im Bett wiedergefunden hatten, passiert war. Er hatte danach mit Alfred geschlafen, so viel wusste er auch noch. Selbst, wenn die Erinnerung daran verschwommen war, als würde er sie durch ein Milchglas betrachten. Hingegen waren die Schmerzen im unteren Bereich, wie auch die leicht dunklen Stellen auf seiner Haut, eindeutig da.

Vorsichtig drehte Ivan den Kopf und versuchte durch den aschblonden Vorhang aus Haarsträhnen, einen Blick auf den Körper des anderen Blonden zu erhaschen. Von dem, was er an nackter Haut sah, schien auch diese Nacht nicht ganz ohne Spuren an seinen Verbündeten vorbeigegangen zu sein. Außerdem war er sich ganz sicher, wenn ihn seine Erinnerungen nicht trügen, dass nicht nur der Amerikaner seinen Spaß gehabt hatte.  
Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit stand Ivan auf, während neben ihm Alfred in aller Ruhe weiter den Schlaf der Gerechten schlummerte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die schlafende Nation verließ er das Zimmer und begab sich in den Raum, wo alles begonnen hatte.

Zwischen Colaflaschen und den traurigen, gläsernen Überresten seines mitgebrachten Wodkas, lagen die Spielfiguren, zerstreut über den Tisch, egal ob es sich nun um Schwarze oder Weiße handelte. Nur noch zwei, der 32 standen noch. Mit nachdenklichem Blick nährte sich Ivan dem Ganzen.

Beide Könige standen sich unversöhnlich in einer Patt-Stellung gegenüber.  
Gleicher Bau, gleiche Größe, gleiche Bewegungsfähigkeit, nur in der Farbe unterschieden sie sich. Vorsichtig nahm der Russe beide in die Hand.

Wofür standen sie?

Sein Blick glitt auf den Friedhof der anderen.

Waren es diese beiden Gestalten, welche sich nur um ein Feld mehr fortbewegen konnten als ein einfacher Bauer, wirklich wert gewesen, dass sie die anderen ins Verderben geschickt hatten?

Um was überhaupt zu erreichen?

Festzustellen, wie erbärmlich sie beide waren?

Der Aschblonde ließ die Hände mit ihrem Inhalt fallen und blickte unglücklich über die Gefallenen. Sie alle waren verschieden gewesen, nur die Farbe hat sie geeint. Vielleicht in manchen Fällen freiwillig und in anderen nicht ganz so… wer konnte das nun hundertprozentig beurteilen?

Schwarz – Weiß,

Rot-Blau,

Oben-Unten,

Links-Rechts,

Hell-Dunkel,

… Kapitalistisch-Kommunistisch.

Warum mussten sie immer nachdem suchen, was sie im Innersten unterschied und nicht, was sie im Herzen einte?

Er wusste es nicht.

Außerdem beantwortete ihn das nicht die Frage, wofür diese beiden Kretins standen?

Für ihre unterschiedlichen Ideologien?

Nein. Das hatte er vielleicht am Anfang gedacht, doch warum unterschieden sie sich dann kaum in ihrem Aussehen?

Für Macht?

Auch dieser Ansatz befriedigte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Warum gehörten sie dann den verschiedenen Farben an?

Ivan stand so eine ganze Weile und betrachtete, verloren in Gedanken, die beiden Könige in seinen Händen, bevor er sie dann vorsichtig wieder auf das Schachbrett zurück stellte.

Nebeneinander, und nicht gegenüber.

Eine kleine, hässlich fiese Stimme flüsterte in seinen Gedanken, dass dies ein naives und kindisches Wunschdenken sei. Jedoch ignorierte er diesen Gedanken und schob ihn in die dunkelste Ecke seines Oberstübchens. Schweigend, und versucht so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, klaubte er die verschiedensten Kleidungsstücke auf.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, trug er die säuberlich zusammengefalteten Kleidung des anderen in dessen Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das Ende des Bettes. Alfred hatte sich inzwischen im Schlaf gedreht und sabberte versonnen sein Kopfkissen an. Für eine Weile setzte sich Ivan auf die Bettkante, neben den Schlafenden und betrachtete ihn. Der Blonde sah so jung aus, wenn er seine Brille nicht trug und völlig verstrubelte Haare hatte. Eigentlich sah er so aus, wie damals, als Arthur ihn der Nationengemeinschaft zum ersten Mal offiziell vorgestellt hat. Ein Junge im Teenageralter, völlig eingeschüchtert durch die große Aufmerksamkeit mit welcher ihn die anderen europäischen Nationen bedachten. Der Russe seufzte. Es hatte zwar nicht lange gebraucht bis Alfred einen sehr neugierigen und selbstbewussten Charakter zeigte, doch in diesem Moment sah er einfach nur diese blauen Kinderaugen vor sich, welche ihn einst so erstaunt angeschaut hatten. Und nun hatte dieses ehemalige Kind mit ihnen einen grausigen und unmenschlichen Krieg geführt.  
Er fuhr vorsichtig mit seiner behandschuhten Hand durch die blonden Strähnen, bedacht den anderen dadurch nicht zu wecken und stand auf. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick auf den Amerikaner zu werfen, ging er aus dem Zimmer raus. Sie würden sich sowieso bald wieder sehen, in ein paar Stunden, wenn sie entscheiden würden, was mit Ludwig und den anderen Verlieren passieren würde. Er für seinen Teil freute sich schon drauf. Die Beute versprach, nach all diesen Entbehrungen, reich auszufallen.

-

Kurze Zeit später…

Mit einem leicht genervten Blick sammelte Arthur die Schachfiguren ein, um sie in die dafür vorgesehene Box zu räumen. Gegenüber von ihm hatte sich Alfred an den Tisch gesetzt, wobei er in regelmäßigen Abständen auf den Alkohol schimpfte, gleich darauf die Zeiten der Approbation hochlobte und die restliche Zeit unanständigste Wörter aussprach, um seine verkarte Situation zu beschreiben.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf damit!", herrschte ihn Arthur an. „Du allein bist an deiner Situation schuld, also nimm es wie ein Mann."

Der Blick, welchen Alfred nun seinem Mentor zuwarf, hätte auch von dessen Bruder Scott, nach einem Whiskydebakel stammen können. Gut, wirklich bedrohlich sah Alfred mit diesen roten Wangen und der Art wie er unbehaglich herum rutschte nicht wirklich aus, aber dennoch nahm Arthur besorgt zu Kenntnis, welchen Einfluss seine verkorkste, nähere Familie offenbar auf seinen ehemaliges Mündel hat. Außerdem beschloss der Brite, die dazu gemurmelten Wörter einfach zu übergehen, wenn er wollte, dass sein kleiner Bruder in zwei Stunden soweit herzeigfähig war und kein Veilchen trug.

Als er vor nicht einmal einer Stunde die kleine Suite betreten hatte, lag Alfred immer noch ausgestreckt und, zum Entsetzen des Engländers, nackt im Bett, obwohl der Morgen schon längst angebrochen war. Auf die Frage woher denn die leichten Hautverfärbungen wie auch Kratzspuren, mit denen vor allem der Oberkörper und der Halsbereich der amerikanischen Nation überseht waren, kamen, hatte der Ältere nur eine nicht verständliche und genuschelte Antwort bekommen, wobei sich die Wangen des Blonden verdächtig rot färbten. Die restlichen Wohnräume hatten sich in einem leichten Zustand des Chaos befunden. Doch obwohl es nach einigen Minuten, nachdem er den Amerikaner wachgeschüttelt hatte, klar gewesen war, das dieser einen immensen Kater hatte, so lagen einzig und alleine ein paar Colaflaschen um den Spieltisch verteilt herum. Nach den Kenntnissen des Briten hatte es sich jedoch noch nie jemand verkatert, weil er am Vorabend zu viel Cola konsumiert hatte. Wobei bei Amerika konnte man sich dessen nicht sicher sein…

„Der Herr könnte mir auch einfach sagen, mit wem er gestern Schach gespielt hat und sich dabei auch gleichzeitig niedergesoffen hat. Und jetzt hör endlich auf, auf diesen verdammten Stuhl herumzurutschen, Alfred!"

Betagelesen von Mimmi


End file.
